Children change everything
by snowbabygurl
Summary: Harry is in a very loving relationship with Remus and get a very big surprise when Lucius Malfoy shows up to his door with two kids in tow. More inside along with Warnings. Rated M for reason Slash...Eventual HP/RL/LM...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright first off I'm sorry for everyone reading Everything was lie…My muse for that story seems to have taken a break, I have some really great ideas for it but my muse just left the building and decided to reside with this story I am now writing. I have had this swimming around in my head for a little bit and was only waiting for permission from someone to use a couple things from their own story. **

**So I would like to thank RenesmeeRita for allowing me to use a couple ideas from her story Hey princess. Mainly the name of the children that will appear in this story and some of the abuse ideas and trial. **

**Warnings: This is a Slash Story(Mainly male/male/male) Yes this will eventually end up as a threesome. Their will be both Abuse between adults and some mild child abuse(Mostly of telling from a child to an adult nothing very vivid in this aspect). Some of the characters will be OC, the war is long over and people change. This is AU obviously with having MPREG in it and there will be obviously mention of past MPREG and future MPREG in this story. If you do not like any of these than please do not read.**

**Disclaimer: I have never and will never own anything that is of the Harry Potter world. Even though I wish to own a couple of the guys, that will only happen in my dreams.  
><strong>

**Summary: Harry is in a very loving relationship with Remus and get a very big surprise when Lucius Malfoy shows up to his door with two kids in tow. Harry's past comes to bite him in the ass but he can make this situation into something better, especially when he starts having feelings for someone other than Remus. How will Remus handle all of this news? **

**Chapter 1:**

Harry loved coming home from work, especially after having a very trying day interrogating people with out getting any answers. Today was a very trying day, they had pulled Marcus Flint into the Auror department for questioning about some activity that was happening against muggles. The man was just how Harry remembered him from Hogwarts, big, dumb and aggressive.

Harry had been there, in that little room with the man, all day. He tried and tried to get answers from him but the damn idiot just wasn't giving in. Harry wanted to tear his hair out and couldn't stop thinking about his lover waiting for him at home.

When he came into the house he threw his jacket on the rack by the door and went in search of his lover. Just thinking of the man as his lover put a large smile upon Harry's face. Last year he wouldn't have imagined the man felt the same way for him. He had harbored feelings for him since Hogwarts and finally found the nerve to tell him.

When he did, the man crushed him into the wall and practically devouring Harry's mouth. He realized it was the wolf inside of him and was glad when he found out that he was the others mate. Remus had figured it out when they first came in contact on the Hogwarts express all those years ago, but couldn't tell him because of his age.

Remus admitted to him that was the reason he never wanted to be alone with Harry. He was too afraid of his wolf taking over and claiming him. Claiming is what Remus did that night. He took Harry to bed and they didn't see anyone for three days. Harry could still remember how sore he was when he finally climbed out of bed, but he couldn't have been happier.

As Harry reached the kitchen, the smell of fried chicken and potatoes passed by his nose. His stomach growled in frustration for having missed his earlier meals, making him walk faster into the room. He stopped short when he saw Remus leaning in front of the stove and quietly made his way to the other man.

While Remus was still leaning over, Harry placed his hands on the other man's hips, holding back a laugh when Remus jumped in surprise. Remus turned around, smiling at Harry, before placing a small kiss on the other mans lips.

"Don't do that again Harry. I could've knocked my self out jumping like that." Remus stated as he pulled away from Harry's grasp.

"Sorry love. I just couldn't resist." Harry laughed as he took a seat at the table, watching Remus pull dinner out of the oven. Just when the two men were about to dive into their meal there was a knock on the door.

Harry looked over to Remus with a look asking if he was expecting anyone. When Remus shook his head, Harry pushed his chair away from the table and stood to go answer the door. When he opened the front Door, his mouth dropped open at who was standing on the other side. Remus came up behind him and he could hear his lover gasp.

"Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Harry asked with a slight sneer in his voice.

"I have something to tell you. If we could take this inside I have two little ones who are cold." Lucius nodded to his arm and behind him.

Harry took another look at the Malfoy patriarch and saw a little girl pocking her head out from behind him and a little boy squirming in his arms. Both had light blonde hair, making Harry wonder if they were the mans children.

"Uh. Sure. Come in." Harry replied, moving out of the way and in turn making Remus move behind him.

Harry watched gob-smacked as the older man walked into the house with the little girl trailing behind him. Lucius swiftly moved into the living room and placed the baby down on the floor, atop the blanket he was wrapped him.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" Harry asked as he and Remus sat on the love seat across from the other man.

"Well I am just going to be straight forward with you. These two little ones are yours Harry." Harry heard himself laugh at those words but stopped short when he realized Lucius was not joking.

"Excuse me but I don't ever remember having any type of sexual relationship with you Mr. Malfoy?" Harry tried pushing the next thought out of his mind, dismissing it as he would have known.

"They are not mine Mr. Potter. They are my sons." Harry felt himself go white, he was dreading hearing that confirmed out loud. The past was slowly creeping up on him and he wanted to run and hide.

"I don't understand what you want me to do?" He said trying to regulate his breathing, the memories of his time with the younger Malfoy flashing in his mind.

"I need you to take them. I love my grandchildren, don't get me wrong, but I don't have the means to take care of them." Lucius sighed as he felt his granddaughter crawl onto his lap and start to play with his hair.

"And you think I do?" Harry felt Remus grab a hold of his hand making him look at his lover.

"We do Harry. More than Lucius does." Harry cocked his head trying to understand.

"After the war I lost a great deal Harry. All my assets were taken from me by the Ministry, I was finally able to separate my self from Narcissa after years of being forced to be with her and well the first time I saw Draco was two days ago when he dropped these two off with me. I didn't even know of them until now. I knew they were yours from the birth certificates Draco had left with them. It pains me to have to do this, but I know you will not forbid me from seeing them either." Lucius was looking helplessly into Harry's eyes making him hang his head.

He had no idea that the ministry had taken everything from the Malfoy's. After the war Harry had split from Draco for awhile, finally breaking free from the grasp the other boy had on him. Then he met up with him right before he had poured his heart out to Remus and he regretted it and quickly left the next morning before Draco had awaken.

"What are their names and how old are they?" Harry asked looking down to the little boy of the rug.

"This little Princess is Clover Darcy Malfoy-Potter, She is five. The little tyke on the floor is David Scott Malfoy-Potter he is six months old." Harry felt Remus pull his hand away from Harry, making him feel slightly sick.

As he calculated in his head, Remus got up off the love seat and excused himself from the room. Harry figured Clover was conceived right before he broke it off with Draco the first time and David was the one night he spent with Draco before he got with Remus. He hung his head in shame, knowing Remus was upset.

"I'll take them. You can come around when ever you want to see them, just no mentions of the past please. I have to go set up rooms for them, so if you could please stay until that is finished, I would be grateful." Harry stated as he stood from the couch.

"I can do that. I want to spend some more time with them before I have to leave. Thank you Harry. Just please don't let my son know they are here, and I would love to hear about how you had ended up with him in the first place." Lucius smiled at Harry with a hint of something behind his gaze Harry's couldn't put his finger on.

"I don't know if I want to tell you anything, and you never have to worry about me saying anything to Draco, I don't even talk to him any longer and don't plan to." Harry nodded to Lucius before he made his way upstairs, planning on talking to Remus the moment the children's rooms were done.

**A/N: So what does everyone thing about this so far. Next chapter will be Remus' reaction to the children and Harry's relationship with Draco. Harry will explain a little about when he was with Draco but not everything just yet. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Once Harry was proudly done preparing the children's rooms he stood back and looked between the both of them. The one directly in front of him was Clover's room. He placed a pretty four poster bed in the center of the room, adorned with pink and purple lace hangings. The bedspread was pink and the pillows were purple. The walls had tiny unicorns and fairies painted along them and there was a multitude of toys laying around.

The room he turned towards next was little David's room. He placed a blue crib in the center of the room with a Quidditch Mobile hanging above it. The walls were painted with little Quidditch players and little golden snitches. Baby toys were splayed across the floor, making him smile hoping his children liked these rooms.

After he was done looking over his handiwork he decided it was time to go to the room he shared with Remus, hoping he would still be sharing the room at the end of the night. When he came upon the door his hands started to shake, he knew he should have told Remus about his past relationship but he didn't think it would come back and hit him this hard.

When he opened the door he expected to see Remus sitting on the bed, possibly reading, but that was not what he saw. He saw the man he loved, staring out the window, shoulders slightly shaking. Fear gripped Harry's heart s he realized that his lover was crying, and he made him.

"Remus?" He whispered the name in question, not sure if the man wanted him there or not.

Remus slowly turned around to face Harry, as he quickly wiped the tears from his face. The pain in the mans expression, tore at Harry's heart even more, making him sit on the edge bed. Moments later he felt the bed dip and knew Remus took his seat on his side.

"Why did you never tell me about Draco? You had to have been with him right before we got together Harry. Did you not think it prudent enough to tell me you left someone else for me?" Harry's head snapped up at the last question.

"I did no such thing Remus. I would never do that to anyone, not even Malfoy." Harry turned his body so he was looking right in Remus' eyes, so he knew he wasn't lying.

"Then what happened? You have two kids with the guy and you didn't know." Remus dropped his head, Harry knew this meant he was being insecure with himself. Harry hated when Remus acted like this.

"When I figured out I was gay in school I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I experimented with a couple of the guys I knew, snogging and hand jobs, no sex. I was roaming the halls one night and saw Malfoy in heated snogging session with some HufflePuff guy and couldn't take my eyes from him. I watched him after that for awhile, wondering what it would be like to kiss him. I ran into him alone in one of the halls and we started to argue, I couldn't stand it any longer and pinned him against the wall and kissed him. To say I was shocked when he responded would be an understatement.

"As silly as it sounds we began seeing each other in secret, I became addicted to him. I lost my Virginity to him around our four month mark. He always let me top, I was to damn scared to bottom. I don't know what happened but about a month later things started going bad. We would fight all the time and he would hit me, apologize right after and we would have sex yet again. I'm not going to go into details but something happened to make me finally get away from him. I didn't see him again until I ran into him one night before we got together.

"I was really drunk, I finally decided I was going to tell you how I felt and went to the Three Broomsticks to calm my nerves. Malfoy was there, hitting on me, I fell for it again and against my better judgment went home with him. When I awoke in the morning and saw him sleeping I ran. Haven't seen or heard anything from him since. He never told me about Clover, and definitely nothing about David. I would have told you from the beginning if I had known about either of them." Harry waited patiently for Remus to respond to what he just said.

A smile tried to break out on his face when he saw Remus look up at him, but fell when he saw the pained expression still sitting there. He didn't know what else to do, he just told him what he could for now.

"I need some time to think about this Harry. Maybe it would be best I slept in a guest room for awhile." Harry started to panic, he didn't want that.

"No. Please Remus, I love you." Harry moved closer to Remus on the bed but the man quickly stood up.

"I know and I love you, but now we have two kids here from a guy that could pop in any moment. From what you say about your relationship with him, you could get sucked right back in, and where would I be then?" Remus started to move towards the door and Harry bolted right next to him.

"Nothing would happen. I have you and I love you. I would never do anything to jeopardize us." Harry gently grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him flush against his body, quickly pressing his lips gently to the other mans. Remus only pressed his hands into Harry's chest and gently pushed him away.

"Harry please, let me think this over alright. I love you, I do. I just don't think I could deal with you rejecting me if he came around. You are my mate after all." Remus reached over and opened the door moving out into the hall. Harry went and yelled after him.

"I am you mate, we are bonded Remus. I could never hurt you. I love you, please." Harry was crying now, watching Remus as he entered a room further down the hall.

After a few moments Harry composed himself and made his way back downstairs. It was time to see his children and put them to bed before he spoke to Lucius. As he came down the stairs he saw that the children were snuggled up against Lucius' sides, sound asleep. He smiled as he entered the room and kneeled down in front of the man.

"Would you like me to grab one and bring them up to their rooms?" Harry asked, looking into Lucius eyes, seeing concern showing back.

"Yes, could you grab David and I'll grab Clover?" He asked. Harry nodded in return as he got up and picked David up from Lucius right side.

He looked down at the boy as he walked up the stairs, he looked so much like Draco. Harry wondered if this is what the other man looked like when he was a baby. He felt his heart ache as he realized he had gone six months and five years not knowing his own children. If Draco had his way he probably wouldn't even know them now. He had Lucius to thank for this.

"Her room is right there." Harry pointed to the door with a pink star on it as he entered the one with a blue star.

He gently placed David into his crib and leaned down, placing a kiss to his forehead. Smiling he left the room to quickly look in on Clover. His heart went out to Lucius as he saw the man tucking his granddaughter into bed. It must be hard knowing he couldn't care for them himself.

"Let's go down and grab some tea and talk." Harry stated as Lucius excited the room.

As they sat in the kitchen, fixing their tea, Harry couldn't help but tell Lucius looked tired. He wondered what had happened to the man after the war and to find out he had everything taken from him was hard to digest.

"So, where have you been living?" Harry asked, just suddenly realizing the manor must have been taken also. He saw Lucius' head snap up at the question as his hand tightened around his cup.

"Here and there. Anywhere I can lay my head at night." Lucius responded as he took a drink of his tea.

"Draco didn't let you stay with him?" Harry asked

"We lost touch, as I said before, after the war. He blamed me for having everything taken away, even though he got a small chunk of it before it happened. So no I never stayed with him."

"I know this may sound out in left field, Muggle saying." Harry said as he saw the look of confusion go across the mans face. "But why don't you stay here for awhile, we have the room." Harry offered.

"I can't, I don't want to put any more strain on your relationship with Lupin as I already have tonight." Lucius looked at him making Harry hang his head.

"You heard that didn't you?"

"Yes. I am sorry I caused such a problem between the two of you."

"No, it is not your fault, it is mine. I never told him about Draco, never imagined I would have to." Harry sighed at he sipped his drink.

"What did happen between you and my son?" Lucius looked at him curiously. Harry told him exactly what he told Remus, and waited for a reply,

"What happened to make you finally leave? What did my son do?" Lucius asked, reaching out a hand to comfort Harry. Harry lifted his head and looked into Lucius eyes before he responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Harry's nerves just shot sky high as he looked into Lucius' eyes. He knew he should tell him, but would he believe what his son did to him. Why would this man believe him, especially after he slept with him again last year. A normal person would have run the other way, or beat the crap out of the other person, not sleep with them again. Harry took a deep breath, finally ready to tell this man his secret.

"Right at the end Draco kept asking me for him to top. I was still not sure about it so I would keep telling him no. This was when the fighting got really bad, I ended up in the hospital wing a couple of times because I wouldn't hit back. I loved your son, and didn't understand why he was behaving like this. One night when we met he got really aggressive. He ended up tying me, stomach down, to the bed and raped me. That was the first and only time I have ever bottomed. I stopped going to meet him after that and always had someone with me around the school until we graduated." Harry hung his head, memories of that night rushing forward and he felt dirty all over again.

"How did little David come about if that happened. One would think you would never let him touch you again, let alone you touch him?" Lucius asked.

"I was really drunk last year. He took advantage of that and I regretted it the moment I woke in the morning, left before he even woke up." Harry never felt so stupid and ashamed as he did telling this to Lucius.

"I understand. I knew he had to have done something really stupid to loose you. You're a loyal person and I understand you always wanted a family, so you would never have left those children if you knew about them." Harry's head shot up when Lucius was talking. He felt slightly confused as to why Lucius wouldn't be sticking up for family, even though they weren't talking.

"You believe me? Why? I thought you loved your son and would stick up for him." Harry stated, not letting the confusion leave his face. Lucius moved over and sat next to him, placing a hand on his knee. The touch sent a shock up Harry's leg and around his stomach, making him jump slightly.

"I do love my son, don't think I don't. I just know that he is capable of doing exactly what you said. I am sorry for the way he ended up treating you and like I said before I think he is stupid for letting someone like you go. I don't agree with anything he did and I certainly don't agree with his treatment of his kids and abandoning them." Harry tilted his head before he spoke.

"Treatment of the kids? What do you mean?" Harry asked not really sure if he wanted the answers.

"Clover had a hand print on her back and bruises on her arms and legs, I don't know what happened or who actually did them. She won't talk to me and I am hoping once she is comfortable here she will tell you. I didn't see anything on David but that doesn't mean there never were any marks."

"You think Draco hurt our children?" Harry felt sick even thinking of that.

"It is possible, or he is with someone who did." Harry felt Lucius squeeze his leg gently for comfort but it sent a totally different feeling all around his body. He quickly stood up and started to pace the room.

"I'll make sure he never gets those kids again. I don't care if he did it or someone else, he should have protected his own children from anything. How can someone do that, or let someone else do that to their own kids? I know how it is, my relatives did that to me, but I wasn't theirs. It is so much worse when it is your own kids." Harry was rambling now and he knew it, he just didn't know how to respond to Lucius or the feeling he was getting when the man was touching him.

There was a noise on the stairs and Harry jumped around to see Remus sitting on the bottom step. His heart soared, thinking the man was ready to forgive him. Harry quickly walked over to where Remus was sitting and kneeled down beside him, trying to kiss his cheek. Remus moved his head so Harry missed and he sank down onto the floor.

"I heard everything. Why couldn't you tell me what happened? Why would you tell him, and letting him touch you. I can smell you when you get aroused, remember?" Remus started to stand and Harry quickly stood, placing a hand on his shoulder and keeping him there.

"Stop. I love you Remus. I don't know why I started to feel that way. Everything is so out of sorts tonight and I don't know which way my head is at. I can't loose you, I won't loose you." Harry was pleading, wanting Remus to understand.

"Yet you are going to let him stay here? Are you sure that is wise, the father of you ex-lover, grandfather of your kids? He looks so much like Draco, I'm worried you'll be pulled right into him like you were the other." Remus looked intently into Harry's eyes waiting for denial.

"I promise I won't do anything. I don't want him, I have you. I feel bad for him having no where else to go, no one to help him. I think it will be good for the kids if he is here, someone they already know and have started to trust. Please don't punish me for all of this." Harry grabbed onto Remus' hand.

"I love you Harry. He steps out of line once, I will throw him on the streets. I don't care if he has no where to go. You're my mate, no his." Remus quickly pulled Harry into his body and forcefully kissing him on the lips. He was showing his dominance and possession to Lucius.

When Remus let him go Harry almost lost his balance and fell, but the other man held on tight. He stole a glance over to where Lucius was sitting and saw the other man staring with a longing look in his eyes. Harry tried to figure out what he was thinking but quickly looked back to Remus when he caught Lucius eyes with his own.

"I am going to bed, show our guest where he can sleep. Good night Love." Remus kissed him once again before retreating back upstairs. Harry took a couple of moments to compose himself before he went back to Lucius. The older man was smirking at him when he reentered the room.

"What are you smirking at?" Harry asked as he stood in front of the man.

"Lupin showing he owns you. Doesn't he know that more than one person can own some ones heart, and body?" Lucius said as he moved closer to Harry, making him take a step back.

"I'll show you to your room now. Come on it's upstairs." Harry turned on his heel and proceeded up the stairs, with Lucius right behind him. "This is your room, I'm right down the hall and the kids are right next and across from you. Have a good night Lucius."

Harry left right when he saw Lucius starting to reach out and take a hold of him arm, he wasn't going to let the man touch him again. When he made it back to his room he slid into bed next to Remus, glad the other man decided not to go to another room.

He wrapped his arms around the others waist and placed a kiss to his neck. When he rested his head back against the pillow he couldn't help but think of what the kids must have went through with Draco. He silently vowed that he would always protect those children not matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for a new chapter, haven't felt that great in the past couple days and writing wasn't working out for me. I finally got this chapter finished and hope it turned out alright. Please review, thank you. More will be out in the next couple days. **

**Chapter 4:**

Harry was awoken in the middle of the night by David's screaming. He slowly crawled out of bed and made his way to his son's room, not realizing he was still only clad in his boxers. When he made it to the crib, he gently picked his son up and cradled him in his arms. He began to rock his son as he placed a bottle into his mouth and almost stopped breathing when he saw his son's eyes. They were exactly the same color as his. He couldn't help but continue to think he was a miniature Draco, only with his eyes.

Finally after the bottle was gone and his son burped, he dozed back asleep. Harry placed him gently back into his crib and backed up to the door. When he turned around he jumped a couple of feet into the air when he saw Lucius standing there, staring at him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as his hand came to his chest, trying to calm his heart beat.

"I heard David and came to make sure someone took care of him."

"I can take care of my own son. I know you are worried but there is no reason to be now that they are here." Harry informed him as he tried to walk around the other man. Lucius kept side stepping him, refusing to let him pass.

"Will you please let me get back to bed. I would like to get some sleep tonight before they are fully awake." Harry crossed his arms and stared into Lucius eyes.

Lucius still refused to move, as Harry saw the other man's eyes rake over his body, suddenly realizing he was only in his boxers. He tried to keep his arms across his chest, so he could have at least a little dignity in the situation. He felt his heart begin to race faster and his face begin to get hotter, knowing it was beginning to flush.

"I do hope that you have worked out your problems with Lupin." Lucius stated as he smirked at Harry.

"That is non of your concern." Harry went to walk by Lucius again, only to find himself pinned against the casing to the door.

"I have always been forward in the past and will not stop now, but I will say this, I am sorry if I make you uncomfortable." Harry tilted his head to the side, trying to make out where this was going.

"What?" Harry started to ask but was suddenly stopped when Lucius placed his lips over his own. Harry couldn't respond, he only stood like a statue while Lucius gently kissed him. He felt one of the mans hands come to rest on his hip as the other rested beside his head on the wall. His eyes remained firmly opened as he was looking as Lucius' closed ones.

His mouth finally dropped open when he saw Lucius head retreating back to where it once was. The man looked at him like he was dinner and Harry wanted nothing more than to run and hide under his covers.

"I hope that shows you what you are doing to me. I will not hesitate to act if Lupin decides he can't handle my Grandchildren." Lucius smiled at him before turning around and leaving Harry standing alone in the hall.

Harry didn't even remember getting back into bed the night before when he woke in the morning. He looked around the room, surprised to see that he was there. Remus was no where to be found in the small room, so Harry crawled out of bed and got dressed.

When he was walking down the stairs he heard the faint sound of laughter and couldn't help the smile that broke out on his own face. Pushing the door open to the kitchen his heart soared when he saw Remus sitting at the table with both of his children.

Clover was sitting in a chair next to his lover, smiling and pointing to things in a book, while David sat in a highchair playing with his food. Harry glided into the room and stopped right behind Remus. He lent down and placed a kiss to his cheek, loving the smile he received in return.

"What are you all doing up so early?" Harry smiled as he sat down in the empty chair on the other side of his daughter.

"Eating. Rem is letting me read him a book, see." Clover lifted the book to Harry's face and he laughed.

"That's nice. Now do you know who I am?" Harry asked not wanting to assume she already did.

"Grandfather said you were our other daddy."

"That's right. I would love it for you two to stay and live here with Remus and I. Would you like that?" He placed his hand over his daughters on the table and looked into her Blue eyes waiting for her to respond.

He watched as she looked around the room between him and Remus and then to her brother. At the moment David decided he didn't like his food very much and threw some of it at his sister.

"Yes, I would like that. May I call you Daddy?" The little girl looked up at him with hope in her eyes and he leaned over to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"I would like that very much Clover." Harry sat back and watched his children as they ate. His eyes finally landed on Remus and his lover had a look of worry in his eyes.

"Remus can we go talk in the other room please?" Harry asked as he started to stand, "Clover can you look over your brother while he eats. We will only be in the room over there." Harry pointed out the door as he talked to Clover.

"Yes Daddy, I can do that." She smiled in return.

Once the two men made it into the living room, Harry spun around and kissed Remus hard on the lips. His heart dropped when he felt the other man pull away and quickly move to the other side of the room, turning away from him.

"Remus?" Harry began to ask but stopped when he saw the other man raise a hand, telling him to stop talking.

"I love you Harry, I do. I just can't ignore when you come back to bed in the middle of the night smelling like someone else. Lucius to be exact." Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to halt the tears that wanted to come out, knowing his lover was upset.

"I….I didn't do anything. I went."

"Stop, Harry please." Harry's mouth snapped shut as he was cut off. "I know it wasn't anything sexual, but it was something. Do you feel something for him?"

"He has only been here for one day Remus. How the hell could I feel anything for the man. I love you, you're my life Remus."

"What is going on in here? You left my Grandchildren unattended in the kitchen so you two could have a lovers spat?" Harry snapped his head around and saw Lucius standing in the door way, as arrogant as ever.

"They are fine. What we are discussing is not any of your concern, just."

"No. This involves him as much as you Harry. Why did Harry come back to bed smelling of you Lucius?" Remus asked and Harry went to answer but Remus waved his hand at him again.

"I kissed him. Is that what you wanted to hear. Your precious little lover did nothing in return, so stop worrying." Next thing Harry knew Lucius was pinned against the wall and Remus had a hand wrapped around the mans neck.

"Remus no." Harry ran over and tried to pry his lovers hand off Lucius, but was thrown back when Remus flinched.

"Remus please."

Harry watched in shock as Remus' eyes turned golden and his head leaned down to Lucius neck to sniff him out. Harry felt his insides sink as he saw the possessive nature of Remus' wolf start to come out. When he saw Remus' tongue stick out and lick up the side of Lucius neck, before quickly and gently nibbling on the mans ear, Harry all but ran from the room.

"Clover, I'm going to bring you guys to the park. Would you like that?" He asked watching the girls face light up. "Alright let's get your shoes on by the back door and head out that way."

Harry quickly grabbed David out of his highchair and placed his shoes on his tiny feet. The little boy giggled the whole time, squirming on Harry's lap. When the kids were ready, Harry took no time getting them out the back door and down the street, heading in the direction of the all wizard park.

The whole time he couldn't get the image's of Remus and Lucius out of his head. The way Remus was acting was the same way he acted when he claimed Harry as his mate. How could he stand there and do that with Lucius right in front of him. Wasn't He already Remus' mate? What the hell was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Harry sat on a bench watching Clover running around with some of the other kids in the park. He had placed David on a patch of grass with a couple of little toys to keep him occupied. He couldn't believe that just yesterday he was happy in a relationship with Remus, no kids and nothing looking to change in the near future.

Now he had two kids that he knew he couldn't do anything but love. His relationship seemed to be on the verge of breaking and Lucius Malfoy was living in his house, completely destroying everything. He couldn't help but think about the kiss the man gave him the night before, then the way he looked like he was in heaven as Remus had him pinned against the wall.

He needed to get the man out of his house, if he knew it was going to cause this many issues he wouldn't have let the man stay. He was thinking of his kids when he made the suggestion, only to have someone close by they were comfortable with. The kids seemed to do fine with him and Remus however, so why did Lucius have to be there.

"Daddy." When Harry heard this he looked up and smiled as he saw Clover running over to him, but the smiled faded as he saw the person walking behind her.

"Hello Harry." Harry stood up and looked over at the person speaking to him and let out a deep breath before he started to speak.

"Hello Hermione. What brings you here?" He asked.

"I come here almost every day with Hugo and Rose. They love this park. I saw this little girl here and asked her who she was here with. I never seen her here before. When she pointed over to you and I saw who you were I knew I needed to come talk to you."

"Great. So how is the family?" He asked pointing for Clover to go to her brother.

"Great. We all miss you. Everyone is so sorry about the way we acted when you said you were gay and were with Remus. How is he by the way?" She asked as she looked between the kids and Harry.

"He is good. Now I should get the kids home before it gets to late." Harry went to pick David up from the ground and levitated the toys back into their bag. He grabbed Clovers hand and started to walk away.

"Your children are cute Harry. Tell Remus I said congratulations." Harry turned around and gave her a stern look before he spoke.

"If you haven't noticed their ages, they are not Remus'. Now have a good day Hermione and I hope you have enough gossip to run back and tell everyone." Harry turned his back to her and continued on his way home.

When the three entered the house, Harry was happy that the other two men were no longer in the living room. He wondered for a moment where they were until he heard a slight bang up the stairs. He placed David in a play pen that was in the living room and told Clover to keep an eye on her brother as he turned the television on for her to watch.

He swiftly made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. When he found the room empty he continued down the hall until he was standing outside the one that Lucius was using. He closed his eyes, held his breath, and threw the door open. When he opened his eyes he wished that he never did. There on the bed was Lucius on all fours, bare ass naked, with Remus ramming into him from behind.

The other two men didn't seem to have noticed him, which he was slightly grateful for as he closed the door. He retreated back down the stairs and sat himself on the couch, looking blankly at a spot on the wall. He wasn't sure how long he sat there for, trying to think of what he should do, when he felt a tiny finger tapping his leg.

"Yes Clover?" He asked as he looked down to his daughter.

"We are hungry Dad." She said looking back over to her brother.

Harry grabbed his wand and waved it around to show the time in the air. He shook his head as he realized that he had been sitting there for two hours, doing nothing. Glancing quickly towards the stairs he stood up and headed to the kitchen, Clover following right behind.

"Have you seen you Grandfather since we got home?" He asked his daughter.

"No." Was her only reply.

"Alright. I'll throw this Lasagna in the oven and grab your brother." Once the pan was placed in to cook he returned to the living room to grab his son. As he was picking him up he heard someone walking down the stairs, and as he looked up he saw Remus freeze, causing Lucius to bang into his back.

"I hope the two of you had fun all afternoon up there. Dinner is in the oven, once it is done you may eat then after Lucius says his goodbyes to his grandchildren you both can leave." Harry didn't say anything after that, just moved back into the kitchen to place his son at the table.

He heard both of the men whispering in the living room and wanted nothing more than to go out and tell them to shut up. He held his actions back however when his daughter started to talk to him.

"Are you alright dad?" She asked as he felt her little hand reach out and touch his arm.

"I'm fine Clover. Your grandfather will be joining us in a minute. Then he will be leaving." The girls face fell instantly when he said this to her and he felt like he was the worst father in the world.

"Why does grandfather have to leave?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I think it would be best if we got to know each other. I would like to get to know both you and your brother and have you guys know you are safe here with me." He smiled at her.

"Oh. Not like our other daddy?" Harry tilted his head for a minute in question and sat down next to her. He grabbed her hand gently and lifted her chin with his other hand.

"Did your other daddy hurt you Clover? I promise I won't be mad at you if he did." He tried to reassure her.

"He would sometimes get angry if we came out of our room and hit us. He…he used a belt on me sometimes when I wouldn't go right to bed, or I accidentally broke something. When we did something he didn't like he wouldn't let us eat, and" Clover was crying hysterically by this time but Harry needed to know what else she was going to say before she shut down completely and never wanted to talk about it again.

"It's alright Clover honey, I promise he will never touch you again. I will do everything I can to make sure you don't have to go back to him. Can you please finish telling me?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her nod into his chest and kissed her on the top of the head.

"The guy he was seeing.. He..He..would come in my room at night…and he would…he would." She broke down more and stopped taking. Harry felt his anger rise within him and with everything that had happened in the last day and with everything she was just saying he wanted nothing more then to kill someone.

"Did he touch you Clover?" He felt her shake her head yes. "Did he touch you under your clothes? " Another yes and he was getting angrier. "Under your under ware?" Another nod and he hugged her a little tighter, feeling tears of anger begin to slide down his face.

"I swear to you Clover you will never have to worry about that again. Do you remember what your Daddy's friends name was?" She lifted her head and looked at him before she nodded and replied.

"Adrian." Harry knew exactly who she was talking about. Having heard around that Draco was seen with Adrian Pucey before.

His head whipped around when he heard the oven go off, alerting him that dinner was now done. He was amazed at how quiet David was being, but he probably sensed that his sister was upset.

The door to the kitchen opened up and the other two men in the house joined them in the kitchen, both taking seats away from Harry. As they were eating he noticed them both looking at him and he tried not to show he was upset.

"Harry?" He heard Remus say in the middle of the meal.

"What?" He snapped, feeling bad when Clover and David jumped in their seats.

"Can we talk to you after dinner?" his head shot up and saw the worried expression on Remus face. His heart broke when he saw the expression but he kept his face neutral.

"You will have five minutes to talk then say your goodbye's." Harry replied before going back to finishing his dinner. He really didn't want to hear what they had to say but he knew they wouldn't leave without talking to him first. He hoped Remus enjoyed having sex with Lucius and throwing everything they had for the past year away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The meal went by in tense silence for a short while, before Clover began to talk to Harry. She asked many questions that she didn't know, most were about the magical world. This surprised Harry, because with Draco Malfoy as her other father, one would think she would know everything about being magical. He noticed that Lucius had stiffened his back when Clover was asking these questions and wondered what that was about.

He explained everything he could to the five year old and found out that she had small bouts of magic before. Those were the times that he figured out Malfoy would be angry the most. This really confused him, and he figured he would find out more information when he went to work the next day.

Once the other two men in the room finished eating, Harry watched them leave the room and knew they were waiting for him. As slowly as he could he cleaned up the kitchen and then brought the kids upstairs to give them their baths and put them to bed early. He didn't want them to have to be present when he talked to the others.

After he put Clover in her bed, covered her and red her a story. He brought David into his room and played with him in his crib until he fell asleep. Once he was in the hallway he braced himself against the wall to take a couple calming breaths. Flashes of what he walked in on earlier played in his vision until he couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to get this talk over with and get them out of his house. His heart was breaking bit by bit from the betrayal of Remus and he couldn't understand.

"Harry?" He heard Remus say as he walked into the living room. He raised his hands in front of him when the other man went to reach out for him. He saw the dejected look cross Remus' face and this made him even angrier.

"Don't come near me, just stay over there with him." Harry said sending a glare towards Lucius.

"Please can I explain what happened in here earlier?" Remus asked making Harry turn quickly towards him.

"In here? Yeah sure go ahead." Harry sat down in the nearest chair and leaned on his legs, staring at his lover. He figured they still must not know what he saw in the bedroom.

"When I found out he kissed you my wolf side took over. I was really angry and possessive and lashed out. When I had Lucius pinned against the wall I was ready to rip his head off. Then I smelled his scent. Just like when I found out you were my mate, your sent took over everything within me, and that's what happened with him. I couldn't help but begin to act the way you witnessed." Remus hung his head in shame and Harry could see he was crying. A small part of him felt bad for him but not enough to even think about forgiveness.

"And what of me? I thought I was you mate? Were you so ready and willing just to throw me aside. I was in the room for fucks sake, you were practically mating in front of me." He saw the other two flinch at his choice of words and held in saying anything about the stuff upstairs.

"NO. I would never toss you aside. I love you Harry, I really really do." Remus stood and began to move towards Harry, making him flinch back into the chair.

"Just stay over there." Harry stated firmly. Seeing Remus move back to his seat and stay as far away from Lucius as he could.

"Now Harry he does love you, he can't help what his wolf." Harry snapped he couldn't hold it in any longer. He stood and turned his rage on them in an instant, cutting Lucius off.

"DO NOT BLAME THE WOLF! I understand having the scent of a mate hitting you and loosing control for a moment, you did the same with me." Harry stated looking back at Remus. "But that does not control what you did after, it is no where near the full moon, so after you placed your mark on him you didn't have to proceed in fucking him upstairs." These words got the other two men to freeze in their seats, making Harry want to laugh.

"Harry, I…How." Remus stuttered.

"That is all you can say to justify what I found the two of you doing. Is it because I wouldn't let you top me. What did I do so wrong to make you want to fuck someone else in my own house?" Harry stood there clenching his fist wanting nothing more than to beat the smirk off Lucius' face.

"It was nothing like that Harry. While we were in the living room we were talking about having you join us. The scent was so strong off of Lucius that I couldn't wait for you to come back, let alone wait for the children to go to sleep. If I didn't do something about it then I would have jumped you the moment you came in the door, children in your arms or not. I didn't want that to happen, so I gave in and mated with Lucius."

"So you full out mated, not only fucked him. So you feel better now that you are finally the dominate one in a relationship Remus? Well I'm glad you have a new mate now so me rejecting you wont do anything bad. Get the fuck out of my house NOW. I'll send your crap to you when and if you two find a place to go. Don't even think about stepping foot on my property again, either of you." Harry went to leave the living room until he felt himself being turned around.

"What about my Grandchildren, you can't keep me away from them." Lucius looked like he was really effected by this but Harry couldn't stand thinking about the man coming in his home any time soon.

"Maybe down the road, when I can get somewhat past this you can come see them, but until then stay away. I hope you are happy, you could have stopped this too. I hope this was worth loosing everything over for the both of you."

"Harry if you remember I made a move on you first, I was hoping that."

"No Lucius, there will not be anything between me and either of you. Now please just leave." Harry finally left and made his way to his room, closing the door and sliding down to the floor.

The moment he heard the front door close he broke down, tears ran down his face faster than he could wipe them away. Everything he had worked to keep in the past year was gone. All the work he went through to prove to Remus he loved him went down the drain. He knew it had to do slightly with him not letting Remus be the dominate and let him top in the bedroom.

He had tried so hard, on so many occasions, but every time he would picture Draco forcing himself onto him and he just couldn't do it. So he tried to let Remus take charge in other aspects of their relationship and he thought it was working out, but apparently the wolf needed to have a submissive and it looked like Lucius was the one.

All he could do now was let his love go and be with someone who could treat him the way he needed to be treated. He had to take care of his kids and put them first and he had a lot of work to do to make sure he could keep them in his care. First thing in the morning he would find a place for them to go while he was at work, then he would do everything he could to make sure they stayed safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When he finally fell asleep that night it was well past three in the morning. He only had a couple hours of sleep before his son decided to awake and not go back to sleep. When he rolled over in his bed, throwing his arm to the other side, he froze. The realization that that side of the bed was going to remain empty after so long hit him hard. The tears started to fall before he could even put a stop to them.

After a couple of moments of crying, as he puttered around getting dressed, he finally made it to David's room. The little boy had long stopped crying by the time he made it there, and he was now laying on his stomach, smiling as Harry entered the room.

"Daddy?" Harry turned around to see Clover standing in the doorway, rubbing her hands across her eyes.

"Yes Clover?" He asked as he turned back around and picked David up, placing him on his right hip.

"Where is Grandpa? I went to his room but he was not there." She looked up at him with curiosity brimming in her gaze.

"Well honey, Him and Remus decided to live somewhere else. I'm sorry. You will see him again soon." He walked by her, motioning for her to follow down the stairs.

"Remus left to. Why? I thought you loved each other?" The question made him stop for a moment as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Sometimes things just don't work out Clover. Now would you like some milk with your cereal this morning?" He asked placing David into his highchair.

"Yes please. I hope they both comes back. I could tell that Grandpa liked you both very much." Harry took a couple deep calming breaths before he began to pour the milk into her cereal, laughing when he saw David playing with his on his tray.

They sat at the table, not talking, just eating. Harry looked over his children and was glad he had them here to keep his mind occupied. After clearing the plates he dressed the kids in some of the clothes Lucius brought with him and told them he would be bringing him to a very nice lady for the day. He held his breath as he brought the kids to the floo and called out The Burrow.

The moment he stepped though the flames he was bombarded by Mrs. Weasely and Ginny. At first the two woman didn't see the children, but questions about Remus were hitting his ears at a mile a minute. He held his hand up and pointed to his other arm, where David was bundled in a blanket and the woman all but cooed at his son.

"Who are the children Harry? We heard you saw Hermione the other day and she said she saw you will kids, but we didn't believe her. You know how she tried to get to join us to be against you when you and Remus got together." Ginny stated as she stood across from him.

"That was why I came here at this time. I knew everyone else would be gone. I still can't be around them after everything. Well these two are my children, Clover and David. I have to go and fight to keep them in my care after Lucius dropped them off to me. Could you please watch them for me today while I go to work and look into what I have to do?"

"Of course Harry. You know you are welcome here anytime. I don't care what my boys have to say about it. You are just as much my son as they are." Molly said as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Thanks. Before you ask their other father is Draco. It's a long story I'll tell you another time. And about Remus, well we broke up. I found him and Lucius in a very compromising position yesterday and I just…."

"Oh Harry. I am so sorry. I know how much you loved Remus. I thought you were his mate?" Ginny asked guiding him to sit for a few moments.

"I am. Well I was. I don't know anymore. He mated with Lucius yesterday, he told me as much. I don't know what to do anymore. I just know I have to protect these two from Draco." He hung his head in shame, not seeing the two women look at him with concern.

"Maybe you can just take a little while to think about what Remus really did. Maybe he wants the three of you to be in a triad of sorts?" Harry's head snapped up at these words and he tried not to laugh.

"If he wanted a Triad he should have waited until I was home to talk to me about it. Not go and fuck Lucius into the bed with out me there. He betrayed my trust and my heart and I don't know if I can forgive him. I don't even know where they are right now." The woman exchanged another look, which he saw this time.

"You know where they are don't you. Remus brought him here didn't he?" Harry stood feeling betrayed yet again.

"Please Harry. You know we love you but we also love Remus to. They are staying at Oliver's place. He had the spare room for them."

"Great another one Remus can fuck. I hope he is happy. Well I must be going, I have a lot to do today." Harry gave them hugs before giving his children a kiss and leaving.

Harry quickly made his way to work, bypassing several people trying to talk to him on the street and in the lower levels of the ministry. Once he was in the Auror's office he quickly told his boss that he was going to be making a lot of important phone calls concerning some children, he then went on to explain his prediciment when his boss insisted upon hearing more detail explanation on why his best Auror was pushing aside his normal duties.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when his boss readily agreed to let him do what he needed to do today, once the name Draco Malfoy came into the conversation. Now it was mid-day and Harry had been on the phone for most of the morning and a little time after lunch. He was just resting his head on the desk for a small break when he heard a cough at his door. Looking up he felt his stomach flip and he wanted to do nothing but throw up everywhere.

"So I heard from my lawyer just moments ago my father saw fit to drop my children off with you. Now he says you think you have the right to keep them from me." Harry blinked a couple times as he stared at Draco Malfoy sneering at him from his office door.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy. You know damn well I have a case to keep MY children away from you. What gave you the right to keep them from me?" Harry stood behind his desk, hands clenching the wood with such force his knuckles were turning white.

"Who ever gave you the impression that they were your children Potter? My father? He just met them a couple of days ago himself." Draco spat at him as he walked closer.

"Stay right there." Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at the other mans chest. "The birth certificates for one have my name on them, both of them. Clover also told me you told her I was her other Daddy and yes Lucius told me you told him that also."

"Lucius now. When have you become so closer with Father? Oh had he weaseled his way into your bed yet. You do know he has no money, no manor, nothing since the war. I wouldn't be surprised if he used my children for some kind of pity with you." Draco laughed at the sickened look Harry was now displaying on his face.

"Oh wait. I think I heard something else today. You dear little wolf left you for my father didn't he. They are both shacking up at woody's place. OH what a joy. But back to matters at hand, drop what you are doing and give me my children back." Draco stood with his arms crossed in front of him, as if he was not standing at wand point.

"No. I have seen the marks you have left on Clover. Not to mention the mental trauma that girl is going through. Plus you might want to warn your lover, Pucey, that he will be summand into court as well."

"What the hell does Adrian have to do with this. This is between you and I and you will not get them." Draco went to turn around to leave but Harry wanted to say one more thing.

"I can deal with the abuse you put me though Draco but those are our children and I can't understand how you could do that to them. Now get out and expect the owl from my Lawyers by this afternoon." Harry saw Draco's back stiffen as he walked out of the room, making Harry wave his wand so the door slammed behind him.

Harry was just glad that his Lawyers could do something right away about this matter. He only hoped that in the end that he would get the children and they didn't have to go back into Draco's care. Now if only he could fix what happened with Remus, he still couldn't understand why his love would do that to him. The conversation with Ginny and Molly filtered into his mind and the thought of a Triad was hard to believe.

**A/N: Well I just wanted to say so sorry for not updating this as soon as I wanted to. The last couple of days have involved spring cleaning and running around doing thing I couldn't do when I was sick, plus meetings at schools for kids and ahhhh, life in general just got in the way. I am hoping to update this more in the next couple of days along with my other story everything was a lie. If there is any mistakes in this please let me know, I will fix them. As I was writing and correcting I had 3 kids running around me..LOL. **

**Please Review I greatly appreciate them. Thanks to all who are reading and putting in favorites and alerts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Harry just left a late meeting with his Lawyer and hurried back to get his children from Molly. When he entered the Burrow, he looked around but saw no one inside. Knowing that they were probably all out in the back, he made his way towards the kitchen. When he got there he quickly looked out the window to see Clover playing around in the garden and Ginny holding David next to her.

He stooped his movements however, when he saw Molly talking to Lucius and Remus a little bit away. He couldn't believe they would let them near his children after everything he had told them. Why would they do this, he knew one thing, he wouldn't be having his kids come here again.

Without a word he walked out the back door and into the Garden. He quickly grabbed David gently out of Ginny's arms, noting her shocked expression, then grabbed Clover by the hand. As he made his way back into the house towards the Floo, he heard Molly calling after him. He ignored her calling until he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around furious, noting that it was Remus that held onto him firmly.

"Let me go." He spat out at his ex-lover.

"Not until we have a chance to talk to you first." Harry looked behind the man and saw Lucius staring between him and the kids.

"No. I have nothing more to say to either of you. Now let me take my children home." Harry tried pulling his arm free, without scaring David, only making the boy cry out.

Ginny walked over to him and put her arms out, offering to take him for him. Harry hung his head knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to leave, and passed his son back over to her. He watched as Ginny took Clovers hand and walked out of the room with the two of them. All Harry wanted to do was go home and relax with his children, and hope they wouldn't be taken away from him anytime soon.

"Now what did you want. I want to get home." Harry snapped finally being able to rip his arm free with David gone.

"I am so sorry for what happened Harry. I felt like I lost a part of my being not being able to be around you. I love you Harry and want nothing more than to be back in your arms." Harry laughed at this making Remus jump slightly away.

"Are you fucking kidding me Remus. You sleep with another man in my house and expect me to take you back with open arms. You have got to be kidding…." Harry was shut up by lips being pressed against his.

Everything in his brain was telling him to push Remus away, but his body and the bond between them was making it difficult to do this. He felt arms wrap around his back, pulling him flush against Remus' body and his arousal. Harry heard himself whimper at the contact and cursed the damn bond.

When he finally felt Remus pull away, he bolted across the room. He couldn't be this close to his mate or he would definitely give in, plus the look in Remus' eyes was telling him the wolf wouldn't let him go so easily.

"See Harry we are still mated. If the bond was broken you would have pushed me right away, but you can't." Remus stated, eyes turning golden, as he moved closer to Harry.

"I don't care. You betrayed me. You betrayed the bond and mated with HIM." Harry spat out, pointing to Lucius.

"I am truly sorry for that I am. The wolf couldn't wait any longer and took control. I wanted so badly to wait until you returned home but it was too much." Remus said, staring Harry right in the eyes.

"I know what you are saying is true, but I can't just bring him into this Remus. I don't trust him and I have the children to think about. I love you I do, but I can't have him in my house." Harry loved Remus, he wanted him back in his arms but he needed to know that Lucius wouldn't come between them.

"He is also my mate and I can't just push him away Harry." Harry's heart sank at hearing this, but he held firm in his belief.

"Then you aren't welcome in my home either. I'm sorry but it is either you without him or not at all." Harry stated.

"Harry please don't do this to us. Can't you just try with Lucius?" Remus pleaded.

"No. I don't trust him. I should never have let him in my house to begin with, now look what he has done. Until you can walk away from him and just be with me then stay away. My lawyer will get in touch with you Lucius, probably tonight, about the children. Now let me leave." Harry began walking towards the door, watching the two men, making sure they wouldn't try anything.

Finally he had the kids and was standing in his living room. Harry quickly got the kids ready for bed and all tucked in before he proceeded back downstairs. He knew his Lawyer was getting in touch with everyone about the court Hearing. He wanted it set for tomorrow so he could get this over with. He already loved his children and wanted to know they would be his, before he got even more attached to them.

He wanted to reassure Clover that she wouldn't have to go back to Draco. He was also scared about what Lucius would do. He figured Draco probably already tried talking to him, if not then he would. The question is would Lucius stand by his son, someone who probably bribed him, or stand by what was best for the children. Harry fell asleep on the couch that night, watching the floo, and making sure no one tried to come into his home.

The look on Remus' face played in his dreams all night. His lips upon his and his touch all over his body. He wished that their bond would just break and he couldn't understand why it hadn't broken.

The flare of the floo awoke Harry early the next morning, surprisingly before the children even woke up. When he looked up he saw the head of his Lawyer sticking out of the fire.

"Mr. Potter, I have news for you." The man stated.

"Please come in Mr. Cline." Harry said as he sat up on the couch, watching the tall man come into him home.

"I have sent out all the letters yesterday. The courts have set the time for this morning in an hour. Do you think you will be ready?" The man asked.

"Yes just let me floo call Molly and see if she can watch the kids." He hated the idea of having her watch them, but he knew that Lucius and Remus would be at court also, so he didn't have to worry about them showing up with out him there.

"Well the children need to be at the court too. They will want to talk to your daughter and have a look over your son. You should have someone there to watch them however, so call Molly." Harry walked over to the floo and called out the Burrow.

He saw the worried look on Molly's face when she saw his face there. He asked if her or Ginny would be able to come to the court with him to keep an eyes on the children and almost laughed when the look disappeared and a smile took it's place.

He quickly went up and awoke the children, explaining to Clover what was going on and gave her a hug not to only reassure her but himself also, that things would be alright. He only could hope that everything would go his way.

Moments late he found himself sitting in the front of the court room, with Draco and Adrian on the other side. He was nervous when he saw the confident smirk upon his ex-lovers face and only hoped that he didn't have something up his sleeve.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Harry was sitting curiously at the front of the court room. He waited for the judge to make himself known so he could get this over with. He looked behind him and saw Remus sitting there with Lucius as if nothing had happened the last couple of days between all three of them. He really thought that Lucius was going to side with Draco, especially seeing the two men quietly exchanging glances.

"Everyone rise." Harry stood and watched as the judge took her seat in front of them and motioned for them all to sit down.

"We are here today to determine who is best for Clover and David Malfoy-Potter to live with. I will hear from both Parents and a couple of people noted here in front of me. Then I will decide who I think is best. First person to the stand will be Draco Malfoy." Harry watched as Draco took the stand and smirked over at him, making him cringe back.

"Mr. Malfoy do you agree to take Veritaserum?" The judge asked and Harry saw Draco pale at the question, probably not thinking this would be a case he would have to drink the truth serum.

"That is fine." Draco answered. Harry knew it was because if he said no that he would look suspicious. The only thing Draco could hope for was that certain questions were not asked. Harry was glad his Lawyer would asked those questions and sat back with a small smirk. Once Draco downed the vile he was handed then his own lawyer stood to question him.

"First I would like to get out of the way with the most important question. Why did you leave your children in the care of your father?"

"I left them with him for a couple days because I had a business trip they could not attend with me." Draco replied.

"Were you planning on coming back for them?"

"Yes that is what I did yesterday. I then learned that my father left them with Mr. Potter with out my permission."

"And why would he leave them with him of all people?"

"I had left their birth certificates with him just in case there was an emergency. It has all the information needed on them and he must have seen that Harry is their other father."

"Why did not you not want Mr. Potter to have your children." The lawyer asked, turning around to look at Harry.

"I was afraid he would take them away from me. With us sitting her I was right in that fear." Draco looked like he was about to cry, and Harry had to give him credit on his acting skills.

"Did you ever inform Mr. Potter that your children were his also?"

"No. We split up before I found out I was pregnant with Clover and the time I became pregnant with David it was drunken night with me awaking to Mr. Potter having left. He never wanted to speak to me and I figured he wouldn't want anything to do with my children other wise." Draco locked eyes with Harry just then, making Harry narrow his eyes in return.

"Do you know why Mr. Potter would want to keep your children away from you?"

"No. I have no idea why he would do this. If he just asked I would let him see them. I just want my children back." Harry knew what he was saying had to be true, but he was also leaving information out and he didn't like this.

He sat back and watched as Draco's lawyer nodded his head and took a seat. Harry's lawyer stood up and walked towards the front of the room, nodding to Harry that he was going to ask about the abuse.

"Mr. Malfoy have you ever hit your children?" Draco looked taken aback by this question.

"I. Yes." Draco snapped out as he was trying to say no, but the serum countered his answer.

"Would you call those hits love taps on the butt for something done wrong or more like a beating in an angry rage because they wouldn't listen to you?" Harry loved how his lawyer was putting the questions.

"Beating in and angry rage." Draco's face was turning red as he looked to Harry like he wanted to hit him in an angry rage.

"Have you left welts and hand prints on your daughter?"

"Ye…Yes."

"Is the reason why you gave your children to your father because you couldn't stand taking care of them your self any longer. You knew your father had no place to live and you knew he would take them to Mr. Potter, did you not."

"Yes I couldn't stand having my children running around driving me insane all day and I knew my Father would take them to Potter."

"That is all for me." The judge looked taken aback and dismissed Draco to his seat. Draco looked like he was ready to murder someone by the time he sat back down.

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy to the stand please." Harry watched s Lucius took the stand and glanced at his son, Harry still didn't know what was in his mind. Draco's lawyer walked up to him with a smirk.

"Why did you bring your Grandchildren to Mr. Potter?"

"I saw the bruises on my Granddughter and fear for her safety if my son were to come back for them."

"Do you still feel that way?" The lawyer smirked, Harry's heart dropped.

"Yes." Harry noticed the lawyer's face drop and Draco sit up at these words.

"Why is that Mr. Malfoy?"

"My son is unstable. He has been for awhile. I have learned of his actions towards Mr. Potter and fear that if he gets the children back he will take this whole thing out on them. I fear they won't make it out alive in my sons care." Lucius stated, making Draco's lawyer sit down and Harry's lawyer said he had no questions for him.

Harry was so taken aback by Lucius' testimony that he barley heard his own name called.

"Harry Potter to the stand please." Harry stood and took the seat waiting fro Draco's lawyer to come up. He took the vial and waited for the questions.

"Mr. Potter why did you leave Mr. Malfoy, was it because he wouldn't do what you wanted. You just decided to throw him away and disregard him both time you ended up impregnating him?"

"No. He would hit me when I didn't do what he wanted. I was afraid to let him top me and he got mad one night and he…..he raped me. That was why I left him the first time. The second time I was drunk off my ass and admit that I went with him and slept with him. When I awoke in the morning, I couldn't believe I was drawn into him yet again and I left, before anything more could happen. If I had known about my children I would have done something for them." Harry ended quickly before he could be interrupted.

"Why did you stay with Mr. Malfoy so long if he hit you?"

"I loved him. I couldn't picture my life with out him. Then he raped me and I knew he wasn't the one for me. I finally realized if he really loved me in return he wouldn't have hit me or raped me." Harry hung his head in shame.

"So now for revenge you seek to slander his name with the questions your Lawyer is asking and taking his children away from him."

"What no. I would never do that. I wouldn't have had him ask those questions if it wasn't true."

"And why did you think that was true before today?"

"My daughter told me. I saw the marks on her."

"But it could have been possible for Lucius Malfoy to have done this to her and make her say it was Draco, You had no real proof at the time that it was Draco Malfoy that did that."

"No at the time I didn't. But he just said he did."

"That does not matter. You did not know at the time and just decided to take his children away without knowing the truth. That is all." Draco's lawyer walked away leaving Harry in a very anxious state.

"Mr. Potter how did the children act around Lucius Malfoy when he brought them to your home?"

"They acted fine. Clover was clinging to his leg and didn't want him to leave her. David was sleeping in his arms. They seemed to care for him a lot. When he left my home Clover was upset that her Grandfather wasn't there any more."

"So they seemed to love him?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about having two very young children thrown at you saying that you are their father?"

"At first I didn't believe it, then Lucius showed me the birth certificates. Clover said that Draco told her I was their other father. David has my eyes and Clover has come of my facial features. I was scared out of my wits. But I fell in love with them quickly and I don't think I can picture my life with out them now. I want what is best for them."

"Who told you that Mr. Malfoy hurt Clover."

"Clover did her self. Lucius told him he noticed marks on her and I asked her about them. She told me that her dad would hit them and leave them in their room. She also told me that someone else would touch her below her underwear." Gasps were heard around the room and Harry looked at Draco. He look furious.

"Don't you dare lie and say that it was me. I would never touch a child in that way."

"Order. Mr. Malfoy please sit down."

"No. She said it was him. Mr. Pucey." Harry watched as Draco turned on his lover and punch him right in the nose. Adrian fell out of his chair and tried to scramble away from the angry Malfoy.

"You dare touch a child in that way, my child."

"You don't love them Draco. You don't even see them, keeping them locked away in their room. At least I showed her love." Harry's eyes widened at this admission and saw Draco take his foot and nail the other main in the head.

Aurors came running and pulled Draco off of Adrian, who was now laying and bleeding on the floor.

"That is enough. I don't think I need to hear anything else form anyone else. I will come back in a little while with my decision. Everyone sit down and shut up until I return." With that the judge walked out of the room, leaving Harry frozen in his spot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Harry waited in the hall with Molly and the children waiting for them to be called back into the room. He only hoped that after everything they had heard in there the judge would grant him custody. He couldn't think about what would happen if the kids went back under Draco's care.

Suddenly you could hear yelling down the other end of the hall and Remus and Lucius were quickly in front of him. He gave the two a sneer before he went to go see what was going on. He felt a hand on his arm and knew that it was Remus. The sensations that ran up his arm just let him know.

"Let me go. You don't deserve to touch me." He snapped as he ripped his arm out of the others grasp.

"You don't want to go down there. It's Draco and Adrian." Lucius stated.

"Look I appreciate what you said in there against Draco but that does not give you the right to talk to me now." Harry turned back around and made his way around the corner.

He stopped short when he saw Draco pull his arm back and punch Adrian in the face. Adrian fell onto his ass as the Aurors were coming to pull Draco back away from him.

"Don't you dare step foot into my home after this. How dare you touch my children the way you did." Draco sneered at the other man.

"It was no better than what you were doing to your own children Draco." Adrian spat at him before he turned and walked away, meeting Harry's gaze.

"Don't even think about walking past me or you will have worse then what he did to you." Harry smirked when he saw Adrian stop and take a seat on one of the benches between him and Draco.

Harry didn't even bother to look at his ex as he turned back around and went to where his children were waiting for him. Moments later they were called back into the court room and Harry promptly took his seat in the front. The judge sat down and looked between the two of them before speaking.

"Well I have heard everything I will need to hear and thought over everything. I looked at the memories that the children were made to provide before I came in this morning and Have come to my final decision.

"Normally one would award the children to their mother if there was no sign of abuse from that party. In every sense of the word Mr. Malfoy is their mother, however, I have found several forms of evidence that the children were both physically and mentally abused. Mr. Potter being their father and having only just assumed them into his care will be granted temporary custody.

"In six months time we will have memories taken from the children and those around and close to the family and decide then if he will be granted full custody. Now Mr. Malfoy at this time you will not be granted visitations and after the six months if Mr. Potter is granted his full custody it will be up to him if he decides to allow them to see you or not.

"Mr. Potter you may take the children home now and we will see you back in six months. Have a great time getting to know your children and being able to have them in your life finally after all this time." The judge smiled at him and he couldn't help but finally let out the breath he had been holding in for the whole time.

Harry had never moved so fast in his life. The moment the judge left the room he was out into the hall and gathering his children into his arms. Suddenly Clover pried her self out of his arms and hid behind his legs, leaving David still in his arms. Harry turned his head to see what Clover was looking at and saw Draco standing a few feet away from them, looking forlorn. Harry passed David back over to Molly and walked slowly over to his ex.

"Harry. Please take care of them. Let them know I love them and tell Clover I am so sorry." Harry saw the tears being fought back behind Draco's eyes and nodded his head.

"I'll tell them. I don't know if after six months they will even want to see you, so don't get your hopes up about that. She is really afraid of you Draco and I can't understand how you could go and do that to your own children." Harry stated as he watched the emotions passing over the others face.

"My doctor says that I had post partum depression and it has never gone away. He stated that after David was born it just escalated. I know that is no excuse for what I did to them but I'm hoping one day they will forgive me. I can't believe I never knew what Adrian was doing. I would never have allowed it if I knew, you have to believe me." Draco was looking to the floor at that moment and Harry tried not to step forward to have him look at him.

"I know you wouldn't have let that happen, but it did and she has a lot of healing to do. Maybe down the line she will want to get to know you again but I'm not going to pressure her or David into it. It will be up to them, but when and if they do decide that and they come home with even one mark on them, I will put a stop to it."

"I know Harry. I should go and let you bring them home. Please just let them know I love them." Draco turned and walked away then, leaving Harry with a lot to think about.

Later that night, after the kids went to bed, Harry found himself feeling rather lonely. He didn't know what to do with himself. He still wasn't used to being in the house by himself. He really missed Remus and having him to lay with at night, to talk to and hold. He found himself crying remembering everything they went though together. Seeing him at the court house with Lucius and knowing they were now living together, almost killed him. He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest when ever he thought about it.

Slowly he drifted off to sleep, knowing he had to be awake early in the morning to get his kids off to Molly. The woman agreed to watch the kids while he was at work, with the promise of not letting Remus or Lucius near the kids when he was not there.

He dreamt of Remus in his bed, arms wrapped tightly around him, saying loving words into his ear. When he turned around to give his love a kiss he was face to face with Lucius, with Remus suddenly behind him. This was the image he had awoken to in the morning, leaving him with a slight problem in his boxers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Life was going somewhat good, if not repetitive, for Harry. He would wake up every morning to get the kids up, dressed, fed and of to Molly's. He would then go to work, catch bad guys, interrogate them, do paper work then pick the kids up. At home he would play with them for about an hour, make dinner and eat, play with the kids some more then give them baths and put them to bed. Then he would sit either in the living room or on his bed and think about Remus.

He couldn't help but to have his thought go back to the man every night. His body wanted its mate and wouldn't let him go even one day without thinking about what he could be doing with him. Then he would think of Lucius, how he was probably doing everything he wanted to do because he was now Remus' mate. He would then get angry, throw a couple things around the room and fall asleep with tears drying on his face.

After a month of the same thing everyday Harry finally decided to take the kids to Molly's to play on one of his days off. Clover was running around the house, trying to get Harry to move faster, as he proceeded to get David ready. The little boy just didn't want to sit still as he was putting his clothes on him.

"Daddy, I want to see Gamma Molly." Clover yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Clover calm down." He called over his shoulder as he picked David up and placed him on his hip.

"But all the kids are going to be there and I don't want to miss anything." The little girl folded her arms across her chest and pouted, Harry wondered if this is what Draco looked like when he was that age.

"Yes, Yes, I'm ready. Let's go to the floo." Harry grabbed a hold of her hand and walked threw the Floo and into Molly's living room. He stopped short when he saw Remus and Lucius sitting on the couch, as if they were waiting for him.

"Grandpa." Clover pried her hand from Harry's and ran up to the man to give him a hug. He watched as Lucius' face brightened and wrapped his granddaughter into his arms.

"Hey Clover. Have you been a good girl for your Father?" He asked looking over her head and into Harry's eyes.

"Yes Grandpa. Vicky…." Clover yelled when she saw one of the other girls running by and ran out of Lucius arms to go after her friend.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry snapped once his daughter was out of the room. He hadn't moved out from in front of the fire place.

"We came to talk to you. Thought the kids would be fine with all the other adults here." Remus stated as he stood and walked towards Harry, making him back up a little.

"No. I came here so the kids could place and I could relax. I have had a long week at work and don't need this today." Harry tried to walk towards the kitchen with David still on his hip, but Remus blocked his way.

"Molly will be glad to take David from you." He stated, staring into Harry's eyes.

"Fine. I'll go find her." Harry smirked on the inside as he carried David out threw the kitchen and back to the garden, where the rest of the family was.

"Hey Molly." He smiled as he placed David on the ground to play with the other little ones.

"Hello Harry. I'm sorry about Remus and Lucius being here." She said as she hugged him.

"It's alright. They wanted me to have you watch David so we could talk, but I can't do that today. I don't know if I will ever be ready to talk with them." He hung his head as he looked down at his son.

"I understand. You need time to heal, but you do need to talk to them sometime, even if you choose not to get back with Remus in the end. It will help." Molly placed a hand gently on his back.

"I know. I will eventually. Today I just wanted to have the kids play and I wanted to relax. They brought Pucey in finally after he left court. The are charging him for child abuse and child endangerment. I had to be there when he was questioned and he wasn't talking. It was hard to see the man that hurt my daughter and not be able to do anything about it."

"Wow. Well hopefully he will be put away for what he did to Clover. Are they going to need to talk to her?"

"Only to take her memories of what he did. I don't want her to have to talk about it to a room full of people."

"That's smart. She shouldn't have to do that either." Molly smiled as the children started to run around their legs.

"Daddy. Roger won't leave me alone." Clover was yelling as she clung to his leg.

"Well it just means he likes you Honey." He looked down and laughed at the scrunched up nose of his daughter.

"Ewwww Daddy." That made Harry and Molly laugh as Clover took of running again, with Roger right behind.

"I don't know how you watch all these kids. Bill and Charlie are lucky to have you." Harry said as he looked out and watched the brood of children playing.

"Yes well, I would have more but."

"But they all knew I would be here and didn't want to have to run into me when they picked them back up." Harry stated, feeling his heart clench at knowing his friends were still mad at him.

"Well they will come around. Ginny loves helping me watch yours, she spoils them when they are here."

"I know. I'm glad that you and Ginny are still behind me. I would have died if I lost all of you."

"Harry?" Was heard making Harry turn around and see Remus and Lucius standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What?" He snapped, hating to be interrupted.

"Are you coming in to talk?"

"No. I wanted to stand here and relax and have a conversation that isn't going to cause me pain." Harry turned back around, ignoring the glares the two men were giving him as he watched the kids play.

"I think we need to talk about this Harry. Try and fix things, please." Harry's heart pulled at the pleading tone Remus was using and he almost gave into the man.

"No. Today is not the day for us to talk. Just go home with your mate and leave me and my children alone." Harry could hear the pained cry from Remus when he said these words and everything in him was screaming for him to go comfort his mate.

When he turned around he saw Lucius wrap his arm around Remus' shoulder, making the other man clench to him for support. This made Harry rage with jealousy. How dare Lucius touch what was his. He had to shake his head at this thought, knowing Remus was no longer his. A couple tears leaked from his eyes and he realized that Remus really didn't need him any longer, he had Lucius there with him now.

He turned his back on the men and sat down on the grass with his son. He lifted him into his arms and held him close to his chest. He felt like something had just been ripped from his life and he needed the comfort of his child. He thought seeing Remus after a month of no contact would have been easy but seeing him still with Lucius was slowly killing him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Harry just walked though his front door with Clover on his heals. She was a tad bit upset at having to let "Those men" enter he head again. He hated having to put her though this ordeal, but he wanted Adrian put away for hurting her. The judge said the memories that they had taken today would put Adrian in prison for life. Now all he had to worry about was if Draco would want to try and take the children at the end of the six months or not.

"Harry, your finally home. David is sound asleep for his nap right now. I hate to do this but I really have to run." Molly said as she rushed over and gave him a hug. When she pulled back he saw a small smirk playing on her lips and he didn't like that look at all.

"That's fine." He tried to say as she rushed out the door. "Clover why don't you go play out back in the garden." He watched as Clover rushed around him and out the kitchen doors.

When she was out of sight he slumped down on the couch, taking some much needed time to relax for a few moments. He hated being in this house with no adults to talk to. He felt like he was trapped in this life now, with no way out. He loved his children, but he needed something more. He needed to feel loved by someone special. The moment he closed his eyes he felt someone rest a hand on his shoulder, making him jump off the couch and pull his wand out.

"Harry calm down. I just want to talk." Harry narrowed his eyes and raised his wand, leveling it with Lucius' face.

"Get out of my house." Harry spat out.

"Please. Remus needs you. He's not complete with out you in his life and you know it. You can feel the bond still there, it was never broken." Harry tried to hold back a laugh at this information.

"Then why does he have you. Why does he need you too? We were fine until you came walking in this house. Why did you have to mate with what was mine?" Harry asked, growing angrier every second of having to look at the other man.

"He is now also mine. Just like we are his. I tried to stop him that day but the wolf came out and I couldn't even stop myself after that. He felt awful after, we were going to talk to you about me joining the both of you, but you confronted us before we have a chance and blew it all out of the water." Harry clenched his wand tighter in his hand as he stepped closer to Lucius.

"Get. Out." He forced out of his mouth, clenching his teeth together.

"No. Not until we can settle this. He loves you Harry, He needs you. The last full moon was awful. I had to chain him down so he wouldn't come after you and drag you back. He now looks at those children like they are his pups and he doesn't like the idea of you keeping him from them."

"They are not his. They are mine. He lost his chance at pups with me."

"That's the problem. You knew he could never have any of his own pups with you, that's why his wolf found me as another mate. You are his dominate mate Harry. How was he to have pups with you?" Harry saw Lucius' hand subconsciously move onto his stomach and a pain shot though his heart at seeing that.

"You're already carrying his pups aren't you?"

"Yes." Lucius hung his head down, looking at the floor.

"Your right. I could never give that to him. Go have your family with him and leave mine alone." Harry lowered his wand, not wanting to hurt the babies Lucius was now carrying within him.

"I said I'm not leaving until we settle this Harry. I may be carrying his pups but he needs you too."

"No. I have nothing to offer him any longer." Harry's heart broke even more and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"You have everything to offer him. You are his mate, can you not see that. He still needs you and your children. He is tearing himself up because he hurt you and he can't be here to comfort you." Harry spun around, anger flashing in his eyes as he looked at Lucius.

"Get out. Get out. GET OUT." Harry finally screamed as he sank down onto his knees, holding his chest. He didn't hear Lucius walk over to him and kneel down next to him. The next thing he knew he was looking into Lucius eyes as he raised his head.

"He needs you. I want you. Please just consider it. We could all be happy together." Harry was shocked when Lucius gently placed his lips over his and nipped his lower lip as he pulled away.

"We need you Harry." Harry dropped his head again until he heard the front door close, and knew Lucius was gone. He slowly brought his hand to his lips and felt the tingling sensation of the other mans lips still on his.

Remembering Clover was in the garden he pulled himself up off the floor, straightened himself up and walked out to join her. He spent the next hour out there playing with his daughter and thinking of the children growing inside of Lucius. It hurt to think that they were Remus' and had nothing to do with him. How could he let his mate go off and have pups with someone else.

If Remus would have talked to him about wanting pups of his own he would have let him top him. He would have done anything to keep Remus with him, even carry his pups. A sudden urge to have those children in his life made him want to rush to Remus' side. Just when he felt his instincts want to kick in he heard David crying, alerting him that he was now awake and wanted attention.

The rest of the day was spent playing with both of the children, while the thoughts of Remus and Lucius' little family played in his head. The offer Lucius threw to him was tempting him even more. The decision to talk to Remus was hard to make but he finally decided that he should sit down with him and talk about everything.

Then he could see for himself how Remus was doing. If the man really did miss him and still wanted him. After he put the children to bed he quickly sent an owl to Remus, asking him to come over as soon as he could. He needed to get this over with so he could move on with his life and then only have to worry about fighting to keeps his children.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Harry was pacing his house, waiting for Remus to show up after receiving his owl. His floo flared to life moments later but it wasn't the person who he was expecting. It was far from anyone he was expecting really. The man stood in the living room, looking around with a sneer on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Harry snapped, making the man look up at him. His features changed instantly, softening up a bit.

"I came here to talk. Lucius is driving me mad with all this nonsense." Severus took it upon himself to sit on the couch.

"What nonsense. That Remus cheated on me by taking Lucius in the guest room. Staying with him when he could have tried to fix this between us. Choosing him over me?" Harry snapped.

"Yes all of it. Why can't you see that sometimes a magical creature needs more than one mate?" Severus asked looking seriously at Harry.

"I don't care. He could have controlled himself until I got back. Explained things to me first and not have me find them like that. What if the kids were with me when I saw them?" Harry sat in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know. But I have found myself in the same position recently. I think that is why Lucius came to me."

"What are you talking about. Your not with anyone." Harry replied.

"Yes I am. Two people actually. I never thought it would happen, especially with who they are. They have been married for a couple years now and their daughter got sick. I had to make some potions for her and when I delivered it we all found out I was the girls fathers second mate. Like you with Remus, I am his dominate." Severus stared into Harry's eyes, hoping he would see the truth in his words.

"Who are you with?" Harry finally asked after several long silent moments.

"Bill and Fleur. So really two magical beings, but Bill is my mate." Severus responded. "Fleur was rather upset to find this out, obviously why would she want me in their relationship, but we have all come to…..love each other I suppose."

"That is…wow….you, Bill and Fleur. No wonder I haven't seen you in a long time. You must be living out with them now." Harry stated, not really needed an answer with seeing the look Severus was giving him. The man did look happier than he has ever been and Harry could understand how being a mate can do that to you.

"Yes it has certainly changed my life. It took a little while to adjust, we magically bonded shortly after finding out and we are legally binding in a few months."

"I'm happy for you, I really am. I think I need to speak to Remus now, figure some things out. I'm also worried about how this can effect my chances of keeping my children."

"I don't know for sure. Bill and Fleur have no problems because they are married and there are no other parents involved. Draco may give you a problem, but you will have many people standing behind you."

"Thank you Severus. I assume you are going to return where Lucius and Remus are staying." He waited until Severus nodded in response to continue. "Could you please have them both come over right when you get there. We have some things to talk about." Harry watched as Severus went back to the floo and left.

Harry placed his head in his hands and exhaled. After talking to Severus he knew they could all have a good relationship together, but it still didn't take away from how Remus went about everything. He was still deeply hurt that Remus could do that with Lucius in their own home. The floo activated shortly after and he found himself pulled into Remus' arms.

Harry took a moment to take in the feeling of Remus and the smells the man gave off. He righted himself quickly and pushed Remus gently away from him and saw his mate quickly move to Lucius' side. That hurt more then anything, seeing him shy away from him like that.

"Please sit. We need to talk about all of this." Harry stated. He watched the two men sit, Remus wrapping a protective arm around Lucius shoulders.

"I understand that you need to be with Lucius. I understand that we may both be your mates, but it still hurts remembering seeing you two like that. I don't know what I would have done if you have talked to me first, but I don't think it would have hurt as bad as it does right now. It was like you betrayed me, that you couldn't even trust me to understand first."

"Harry that is not what I wanted you to think. I have always trusted you to understand these things. I didn't even know what the hell I was doing until it was too late. The wolf took over so soon, I couldn't even think." Remus was pleading by now for Harry to understand.

"I know. Lucius could have tried harder to resist. I shouldn't have walked out when it started. When you had Lucius against the wall, but I had the children in the house and they didn't need to see any of this. I thought when I left you would have came after me. I was hoping you would have. I talked to Severus."

"We were hoping you would listen to him. We just found out recently about his situation and realized he could help." Lucius stated.

"It did a little. I love you Remus, and I feel a connection with you Lucius. I have my children to think about in the end. I'm afraid that Draco will use this against me and take them away from me. He has just as much time to show that he has changed, and I'm afraid the court will let him take them." Harry was crying now, he feared that he would loose his children, after just getting them in his life.

"We won't let that happen Harry. We love those kids. The wolf and myself feel as though they are out pups. Lucius is carrying the addition to this family. In the future we will add more, but I want you here with us for that." Remus moved to sit on the ground in front of Harry, looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know. I don't think I can have the two of you move in here right away. I need to make sure we can work as a triad and I don't know how that is going to work." Harry replied as he looked down into Remus' eyes.

"We can court you. Take you out, show you we could all work together. Please." Harry looked between the two of them and saw such love and hope in their eyes he couldn't help but give in.

"We can try. I just don't know how this will work." Harry stood up and moved to the floo, waiting for them to walk over to leave. Lucius reached him first, leaning over and placing a small kiss to his cheek, before entering the floo. Remus walked over, grabbed Harry's face and placed a passionate kiss to his lips, as he pulled away Harry's dominate side took over for a couple of moments.

Harry reached his arms around Remus' waist and pulled him close. Making the kiss more passionate than before as he ground his hips into Remus' growing erection. Before it got to heated Harry pulled away, looking him in the eyes.

"See what you have been missing. I miss taking you to bed and ramming into you from behind. Hearing you cry out my name and clenching the sheets. I don't know how this will work Remus. I hate the thought of you being with Lucius, I hate the idea of having to share you with him for the rest of our live. I want to be able to take you when ever I want, like I used to. Go to him now, and remember everything you are missing right now." Harry pushed Remus into the floo and called out the same destination he heard Lucius say moments before.

He held back the tears as he watched Remus disappear into the flames. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to share Remus, and he thought in the end he would be alone anyway. Turning away from the fire, he made his way upstairs to check on the kids.

**A/N: For everyone reading my other two stories…..** **Everything was a lie and Escape the past, Hope for a future. I will not be updating any more this weekend. The weather here is awful so kids are stuck inside. So it is family time this weekend, not that I have their attention…LOL. I will be back on Monday with more updates for all three of my stories. Please Review Thank you. **

**Found out Pottermore is open to everyone today, so I went and signed up...My name on there is DragonCauldron3642. I am awaiting the second e-mail so I can be sorted and start playing, but like my stories I can't do that until nighttime or on monday. When I find out what house I am in, I'll let everyone know. And if anyone wants me to add them leave me their name. Can't wait to start exploring that site.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Harry was sitting on a bench in the park, watching the children play, when he felt a presence standing behind him. He turned his head slightly to the side and frowned, seeing Hermione standing there.

"What do you want?" He asked, Hoping she would talk quickly and leave.

"I heard what happened with Remus. I am so sorry Harry." This made him stand up and take a defensive stance in front of her.

"What exactly did you hear?" He asked, anger filling his words.

"That he ran off with Lucius. That Lucius is pregnant now with his children. This must be so hard on you, we all know how much you loved Remus." Hermione started to walk towards him and it looked like she wanted to give him a hug.

"Love him. I still love him and I always will. My personal life is no concern to you Hermione.."

"How could you still love him. He cheated on you, his supposed mate. How could you just brush that aside. Don't you have more respect for your self than that?" Harry advanced on her and was now standing directly in front of her face.

"You have no right to talk to me like this. We are no longer friends and haven't been for a long time. This is my life, not yours." Harry stared into her eyes for a couple of minutes, until it look like she was going to cry, then walked away to play with his children.

After the park he brought the children over to Molly's he needed to have some motherly advice and the kids wanted to play in her garden. Once he was settled in the kitchen he waited for Molly to sit down before he told her everything that he talk to Remus and Lucius about.

"Also did you know about Severus and your son?" He asked, seeing the blush on Molly's face he knew she did.

"Yes. They didn't want anyone to know right away, afraid people would try and separate them all. They also had to adjust to everything. I believe your situation is the same. I think it would be a good thing. I know how much you love Remus and I know everything will work out. You just have to give it a chance."

"I don't know if I can do that Molly. I do love Remus with all my heart but I really don't think I can fall in love with Lucius." He hung his head and knew that things were so screwed and he didn't know how to fix any of it.

Two months later Harry was getting ready to cancel his third date with Remus and Lucius. The last two were alright. They had brought him out to dinner and a walk in the park the first date. It ended with him saying by to Lucius and pulling Remus in for a passionate kiss, wanting to bring him to bed and never let him go. He cried himself to sleep that night.

The second date they brought him to Paris, it was romantic, everything they did that night, but Harry just couldn't get into it. This was something that him and Remus had talked about doing together, and he didn't like Lucius being there. When they brought him home he said goodnight, left them on the doorstep and cried in front of the fire.

He decided that it would be best not to go on this date at all, he couldn't do this any longer. It was hard to be doing things with Remus, having Lucius right there. The mans stomach was getting bigger, he was now three months pregnant and he was gaining a lot of weight having twins inside of him. Remus would dote on the other man when he thought Harry wasn't paying attention, but Harry was, every time.

He knew this wasn't going to work out and he wanted to cut his ties now, before it got any harder for him to say goodbye to Remus. He couldn't live like this, wanting to jump the man but not being able to. Having to share him with someone that robbed him of his happiness. His children were everything to him and he only had a couple more months before he had to go back to court and find out if he was allowed full custody.

Draco had tried to stop by a couple of times. When Clover saw him she ran and hid behind Harry's legs, gripping onto him for dear life. When he left Harry saw Clover crying, asking to never have to see him again. After the second time Draco tried to stop by, Harry told him he would have to wait until the court decided anything. He couldn't keep putting his daughter though so much pain.

Harry was pacing his living room when a knock sounded on the door. He slowly walked over and opened it, seeing a smiling Remus and Lucius standing on the landing.

"I'm sorry. I should have called but I can't go out with you guys any more." Harry saw the smiles drop quickly and Remus stepped forward, trying to grab Harry's hand.

"Harry please, don't do this. We love you." Harry saw Lucius's head nodding in response as his hand went to his stomach.

"No. You love each other and the children he is carrying. There is no room for me or mine in your lives. I can't do this anymore Remus. I can't share you, it is killing me. I was your mate and he came in and tore everything we had apart. I have to go." Harry quickly closed to door and slide down to the floor, the tears falling down his face as his heart broke.

He heard a strangled cry on the landing and slowly stood to look out the peep hole. He saw Lucius bending over, holding his stomach and crying. Remus was standing with his hand against the door, tears streaming down his face. He saw Remus push himself away from the door and lean down to help Lucius stand. They both looked towards the door and seeing their faces almost broke Harry's resolve. He watched as they walked away, making himself stay in the house.

For the next couple of weeks he received many letters and calls from the both of them. He ignored every single one. He placed the letters in a drawer, telling himself when he was stronger he would read them, but he knew he never would. He went to work everyday and spent time with his children in the evenings, concentrating on taking care of them.

Molly had tried to get him to leave the kids with her after work, so he could relax and do something for himself. He only told her his life was for his kids now, he needed to make sure they were safe and nothing else mattered. He could tell Molly was worried for him, but he really didn't see anything else for his life now.

He almost broke down when Clover asked for her Grandfather. She wanted to spend time with him and missed him so much. Harry had no choice after three days of her asking to get a hold of the man. He arranged for her and her brother to go to Molly's and he would pick them up later that night. He couldn't help but worry the whole time if Lucius would return them, and felt himself relax, finally, when he picked them up that night. Clover held a note from Lucius for him and he threw it in the drawer with everything else.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Four more months had passed and the notes still continued to come in everyday. Harry wished that the two men would just give up, but he knew deep down that they never would. He knew if he was in their position he would be doing the same thing, trying to get them back in his life. He would sit around his house everyday after work, not going anywhere else. He lived a very secluded life now and he didn't feel like changing anything.

His court date had come and gone and he was very happy that he was granted full custody of both of his children. The court banned Draco from seeing the children ever again. After seeing how Clover reacted when she was near Draco in the court room, the judge knew that allowing him visitation would not be a sound decision.

He also knew Lucius had about a month left before he was due to have the babies. He often wished that he could be there to see the children when they were born. He knew he wouldn't have that right since he pushed the other men out of his life. He finally decided to open the drawer with the letters hidden away and read them.

Each and every one was asking for his forgiveness. They also all said how much they loved him and missed him. They wanted him in their lives and the new babies when they were born. The last one told him that Lucius was going to go early because he was having twins. He looked at the date they said on the letter and the date on the calendar.

Harry jumped from his seat in the kitchen, wiped his eyes from the tears that had snuck out while reading the letters and ran to get the kids ready to go to Molly's. He made a very rash and quick decision to bring the kids there and go to the hospital to see Remus and Lucius.

As Harry stepped into the front door of the hospital, he started to get nervous. He wasn't sure if the men really still wanted him to be there. He wasn't even sure why he was there, but he wanted to see the other men so badly. He had been alone for a while now and he really didn't want to be alone any more.

He had some conversations with Severus and Bill about their Triad and he learned that it did take them a long time to settle into it. He did figure out that Bill needed both of his mates to feel complete and maybe that was what Remus was going through himself. He didn't want to be the cause to Remus being in any pain and he knew that was what the other man was in.

Harry went to the front desk and asked for the maternity ward and the room that the men were in. He made his way up to the room and quietly knocked on the door. He could hear the men talking in the room and slowly slipped in.

Seeing Lucius laying on the bed, sheet pooled around his bulging belly with Remus' hand resting upon it, made him long for more children. The door creaked as it moved, making the other two men turn and face him, Remus' hand stopped moving on the baby bump as his mouth dropped open.

"Harry." Remus stated as he stood from his chair.

"Hi." Harry replied, looking between the two of them.

"We weren't sure if you would make it. We though you may have not read our letters." Lucius stated as he reached out for Remus' hand.

"I didn't until this morning. I don't know why I felt like I needed to read them today, but I'm glad that I did." He moved closer to the bed, next to Remus stared into his golden eyes. "I miss you." He stated as he looked down to the floor, feeling his body shake slightly.

"I miss you too Harry." Remus reached a hand under Harry's chin and lifted his face to his. "We're glad you're here." Harry smiled and leaned in for a kiss, he missed feeling the other man lips on his.

"Hey I feel left out here. I'm the one having kids what about me?' Lucius joked as he watched the other two kiss. Harry pulled away and looked at Lucius for a moment before speaking.

"It is going to take me a while to get used to you Lucius, so please don't be offended if I'm not intimate with you right now." Harry watched as regret flashed across Lucius face as he nodded.

"I have been speaking to Severus and Bill, talking about how it was for them in the beginning. I want to give this a try, but we will have to all be living together. I fear that if I keep myself away from the both of you I will just run away again."

"We would love that Harry."

"Oh god. I think it is time. He pain is getting worse." Lucius stated out of the blue, making Harry turn white.

"I'll go grab the doctor." Remus said as he leaned down and kissed Lucius for a moment before running out the door.

"Harry before he gets back in here I just want to say how sorry I am for everything. I just want us all to be happy and I want to try my hardest to make you happy." Lucius said as he stared at Harry.

"I know. I will try my best to make this work. I love Remus and I know now I can't live without him. Right now you need to concentrate on having those babies." Harry reached out and grabbed his hand to comfort him.

Hours later Lucius finally gave birth to two baby boys. The first one had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes they named him Aires Daniel Lupin. The second had bright blonde hair and golden eyes and they named him Hunter Scott Lupin.

As Lucius rested, Remus and Harry held the boys and doted on them. Harry couldn't believe how much they looked like Remus and he was happy they were given his last name as well. He couldn't stop thinking about how happy he was to make the decision to come and see them today and try to work things out. He wanted these two children in his life along with his own.

If there was one thing Harry knew it was that having a big family was better than having no one at all. He lived most of his life with no one to love and he finally figured out that having these two men love him was more than he could have asked for. Why keep running away from something like this when he could spend the rest of his days happy with two of the most wonderful men that he knew.

**A/N: I hope everyone is happy with this chapter, for it is the end of this story. I didn't want to go into great detail about the trial with Draco. I also wanted to show that Harry finally gave in and took the men back. I may do a sequel to this down the road, depends on how many people would like to see that. Well I was sitting here and then someone mentioned to me what was already on my mine. I WILL BE ADDING AN EPILOGUE to this story. So look out for that very shortly.  
><strong>


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the final chapter. I was sitting back yesterday after I wrote the last one and figured out I needed to at least write this. Hope everyone likes it. **

**Warning: Sexual content, Slash Threesome (Male/Male/Male) IF you do not like than the previous chapter was the last for you. **

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Love getting reviews. **

**Epilogue:**

Harry sat around the house watching the four children play. The twins were now a year old, David was almost three and Clover is seven. Remus and Lucius stayed home and taught Clover the things she needed to know out side of Muggle schooling, which Harry insisted she attended.

The past year was had work for Harry, he continued to try and not push Lucius away while having as much time alone with Remus as possible. It was slightly easy in the beginning with the twins around and Lucius having to take care of them so much. Clover had asked Harry one day why he didn't spend as much time with the twins as he did her and David, and that made him change his ways towards the two tiny babies.

He quickly fell in love with them and slowly fell in love with Lucius because of them. Remus and Lucius still insisted that they all go out on dates every week, while Molly watched the children. The older woman was in heaven with so many children in her care again.

Harry had a lot on his mind this morning, he loved Remus unconditionally and wanted them to take the next step. The only problem was that he didn't love Lucius like that and he knew Remus would say no if he didn't ask Lucius also. They hadn't even sealed their bond magically yet either, which he knew the other two men were anxious about doing.

He just couldn't bring him self to have sex with Lucius or even stay in the room when Remus and Lucius wanted to have sex. They had tried many times over the past year to have him join, but he continued to refuse. He knew he was being stupid, they were all together now and he was only hurting Remus by continuing to act like this.

He continued to have conversations with Severus about all of this. He was amazed that it only took the other man three months to seal the bond magically with his mates. Harry stood up, finally deciding that he would ask both the men tonight his question. He knew he was quickly falling in love with Lucius and maybe this would strengthen their bond.

Harry quickly got ready and went to gather all the children to bring them to Molly's before meeting the other two men where they told him. When he apperated to the destination they told him he was shocked. He was standing in the middle of a field, in the middle of nowhere. There was a picnic basket laying on a big blanket in front of him and firefly's flying around to light the area. It was gorgeous.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and soft lips attached themselves to his neck. He knew it was Remus right away and relaxed against the other man. Lucius came in front of him and smiled before moving forward and placing a gentle, questioning kiss on his lips. Harry pulled the other man closer and deepened the kiss, wanting him to know this was alright. When they all finally unwrapped from each other, Harry sat down and pulled them down with him.

"This is great guys. Thank you." Harry smiled.

"Well we know how much work you have been doing and figured you needed a very relaxing night, Love." Remus stated.

"Thanks." Harry replied as they all started to eat the food in the basket.

After they were done eating Harry laid down on the blanket and watched the fire fly's he waited for the two men to situate before he sat back up and faced the both of them.

"I have an important question to ask and I need you both not to say anything until I am done alright?" He asked. He watched as they both looked at each other for a moment and then nodded towards him.

"Alright. Remus you know I have loved you since we first got together, you are my mate and my life and I never want to loose you again. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Lucius we have had a very rocky road for many, many years. I have been falling in love with you more and more everyday and can't see my life with out you in it any longer. What I am trying to ask the both of you is, Will you both Marry me?" Harry didn't have a chance to really look at the two men before he was laying on his back with two very happy men on top of him.

Remus was kissing him passionately on the lips as Lucius was slowly removing his clothes. The cool air hit his body, sending chills across his skin and making him moan into Remus' mouth.

Remus stood up and Lucius stood behind him removing his clothes in front of Harry. The sight was sexy as hell, watching them undress each other in front of him. He couldn't believe he refused to watch them before, they were gorgeous together.

Harry reached up and pulled Remus down to him once the man was fully unclothed and began kissing down his body. In the corner of his eye he could see Lucius begin to pleasure himself. Harry made his way down to Remus' cock and took it into his mouth. He loved hearing his mate moan and whimper under him.

Harry pushed one finger into Remus' awaiting hole and pumped in in and out along with the rhythm of his mouth over his cock.

"Harry. Fuck, stop teasing take me." Remus shouted. Harry quickly added a couple more fingers, stretching and preparing Remus for him. Once he figured he was ready, Harry quickly pulled his mouth and fingers off his mate and lined himself up, while watching Lucius finger fuck himself to preparation.

Harry pushed into the hilt, balls slapping Remus ass as the man kneeled on his knees. He started to pump slowly in and out as they both watched Lucius. Harry nipped on Remus's neck to get his attention and whisper into his ear.

"Fuck Lucius while I fuck you. I want to seal our bond tonight. I love you." Remus growled, his wolf taking over just thinking about bonding. Harry let Remus lean forward with his cock still in the man ass and watched as he dragged Lucius over to them and forcefully flipped the blonde over onto his knees.

Harry stilled his movements as he watch Remus' cock sink into Lucius. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen, watching his mate begin to fuck Lucius. Once he knew Remus had a good pace going, Harry matched his movements.

The three were moaning and whimpering when a white blinding light surrounded them. Harry couldn't help but begin to move faster as he sank his teeth into Remus' shoulder. He heard Remus growl and then Lucius scream out in pleasure.

"I'm coming loves, good god this feels amazing." Lucius shouted. Harry felt Remus' muscles clench his cock, and he knew his mate was coming undone right then, the power of their orgasms sent Harry over the edge and he spilled his seed into Remus. In the back of his mind he wished that Remus could get pregnant, but he pushed it aside when he saw the white light dissolve into the three of them.

They all fell over on their sides, wrapping arms and legs around each other, when they were finally finished. Harry raised himself up on his elbow to look at the other two men's faces and smiled.

"So is that a yes." He asked laughing.

"Of course love. Why would we say no. Now we are magically bonded, I can't wait to legally bond as well." Remus replied.

"Same here. Now let's get some sleep before we have to get back to the children. That was amazing and I'm exhausted." Lucius smiled before closing his eyes. Harry laid back down and wrapped his arm around both men.

"I love you both." He whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep himself. Feeling much more content than he ever has before.


End file.
